


Salacia Neptuni

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen and Morgana have been best friends since they were kids, so when they get old enough, it just makes sense for them to get a place together. The thing is, soon after they move in, Morgana notices something odd about her new roommate: Gwen never takes a shower when Morgana is at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salacia Neptuni

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/32238.html?thread=32594414#t32594414) on [Kink Me Merlin](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/):
> 
> _Gwen/Morgana, Modern AU_
> 
> _Gwen and Morgana have been best friends since they were kids, so when they get old enough, it just makes sense for them to get a place together. The thing is, soon after they move in, Morgana notices something odd about her new roommate: Gwen never takes a shower when Morgana is at home._
> 
> _One day Morgana comes home early and finds out the reason why; turns out Gwen likes to masturbate using the vibrating shower-head. Unable to resist the sight of Gwen pleasuring herself, Morgana joins in._
> 
> Special thanks to Emma for motivating me to actually get this finished <3

Morgana didn't notice it at first, after all with all the packing and unpacking she's had to do in the space of a week, a goblin could be in the shower and she wouldn't notice. But on their first Monday morning together in their new apartment, she made a point of rushing her own shower so that Gwen could grab one before they headed out. They'd been out the night before to celebrate their new found freedom away from their parents and she had certainly needed the cold shock of a shower to set her head in order, she imagined Gwen was feeling the same.

Morgana hopped out of the shower, only casually draping a towel around her chest, not bothering to make sure it was closed. She and Gwen had been friends since the first day of pre-school, modesty was something they didn't even think about anymore. She dripped her way down the hall, water from her hair running down her back where she'd left the other towel for Gwen. She stuck her head around Gwen's door, not even thinking to knock.

"Shower's free. I left you some hot water, don't worry," Morgana said, even though Gwen seemed to be deceptively dressed and ready to go at a moment's notice.

"Don't worry about it; I'll grab one at the gym. I thought I might do a few laps before class," Gwen said, smiling and nodding over to her gym bag.

"Alright then," Morgana nodded, pulling herself away from the door and making her way back to her own room.

-x-

It wasn't until the next Monday morning that Morgana got really suspicious. Four out of the last seven mornings Gwen had begged out of having a shower after her. She'd even gone to the effort of leaving her own shower as late as possible in case Gwen was freaked out by the idea of using a shower that had been recently occupied. She'd also noticed Gwen sneak away during more than one lunchtime to supposedly go to the gym but every time Morgana offered to accompany her, she'd change her mind and stay where she was. 

And yet she always looked next to godliness clean and she smelled just as luscious as she always did. Perhaps she had a bloke and she was sleeping with him on the sly, grabbing showers at his house. Morgana wanted to believe she was only curious, as was the best friend's right when it came to gossip but she couldn't help but feel a bit put out that she wasn't being included in whatever secret Gwen had. 

Of course, more than once insecure thoughts cropped up and Morgana was left to wonder if she had committed some roommate faux pas that she didn't know about. Had she forgotten to rinse the tub after shaving her legs one morning? Had she accidentally run the taps while Gwen was in the shower? But she couldn't remember for the life of her a single instance of Gwen having a shower in their new place. She couldn't even remember hearing running water. Not once. Morgana shook her head, it was silly, Gwen had to bathe, she just had to. Nobody could go that long without washing and still smell like an exotic fruit salad. 

Morgana started the shower, telling herself if she should be worrying more about her own cleanliness, not Gwen's. She already spent too much time thinking about her. She tested the water, finding it a bit cooler than she would like. There, Gwen had to be showering, who else would change the temperature? She turned the dial a few more lines into the red and stepped into the tub. The hot water made her skin prickle as she adjusted to it. She tipped her head back, the water turning her hair into a sheet, reaching almost down to the small of her back. She ran her hands over it, smoothing it down, straight and sleek. She wondered to herself, did Gwen's hair ever go straight or did her curls persist, even when completely soaked.

She closed her eyes, driving the thought from her head. She didn't have time for thoughts like that, not when Gwen was waiting...but then, Gwen probably wasn't waiting, was she? She'd probably be going to the gym again. Perhaps she could have a few more minutes.

She grabbed her shampoo, flicking open the cap and smelling it. It was the same brand as Gwen's and she supposed it smelt just fine. The bottle promised her pear and silk extracts and was made for her _seductively straight_ hair. But that was hers. The same one she used day in, day out. She put it back, reaching for another bottle. She wasn’t going to use it, she just had to smell it. She flicked open the cap and inhaled its scent. Gwen’s scent. Mandarin oil and pearl extract, _frizz fighter_. She smiled, why the hell anyone would want to fight such glorious hair, she would never know. She breathed it in again, closing her eyes. 

It was like a bad habit now, standing under the water, smelling Gwen's bath products. It had started a few years ago, when she'd been curious at Gwen's first house party. She'd been more than a little drunk and barely sixteen but she was as bold then as she was now. She'd only meant to go the loo but somehow while washing her hands, she found herself wondering which soap was Gwen's and sniffing everything she could get her hands on until she found the right one. It was different to how she smelled now. That was a teenage scent, full of flowers and glitter. But it was _Gwen_ and she somehow found herself sitting on the edge of the bathtub, rubbing herself through her tights because she sure as hell wasn't going to battle them off again in a hurry. Afterwards she'd stumbled out of the bathroom, weak kneed and flushed only to run into the real Gwen who told her she looked like she’d had one too many.

After that it became a dangerous treat. She couldn't do it every time she was around Gwen's house, there wouldn't be the loud music to cover her gasps or there would be too many people milling around outside and she wouldn't be able to concentrate for fear that Gwen's brother Elyan or Gwen’s father might somehow walk in on her. But on the odd occasion, at parties or sleepovers, any time when she could peel away unnoticed or when she and Gwen had the house to themselves, she would come up to the bathroom and get off to the smell of her best friend. She couldn't deny that was one of the reasons she had been so excited when Gwen suggested they get a place together rather than apply for dorms. But this was the first time she'd let herself linger on those thoughts since they'd moved in together.

She breathed Gwen in one last time, her fingers itching to get started before she returned the bottle back to its place. Somehow, in all the ways that it was fucked up, Gwen's scent was almost sacred, she would always put the bottle back before she touched herself and then afterwards, she could always pretend that she hadn't actually been masturbating to the smell of her best friend, it was just a coincidence. Deep down she knew it was bullshit but it got her through the awkward meetings in the hall.

She kept the memory of the shampoo in the forefront of her mind as her hand's approached her own skin. One came up to her breast, her nipples already hard just from her thoughts. The other stayed splayed on her stomach, her fingertips just brushing the top of the trimmed hair she kept as decoration. She wouldn't go straight her clit; she would let her fantasy play out in full. She imagined Gwen taking a nipple in her mouth, the water from the shower providing the heat and the wetness of Gwen's tongue. She would lick, suck, pull at it with her teeth just like Morgana pulled with her fingers, sending shivers down to her belly. Gwen would give the other one the same love, the same attention so Morgana traced her hand over her chest, reaching out for her other nipple and pinching it between her thumb and her forefinger, rolling it, pretending Gwen was rolling it in her mouth. 

Now, now she could move lower because Gwen would. She moved her hand over the short hair, stroking it languidly, wondering how Gwen kept hers, she seemed the type that would let it grow naturally and leave it untouched. Morgana had to bite down on her lip to stop herself from crying out, just from imagining if Gwen had such wonderful curls down below as she did on her head. She slipped one finger between her lips, teasing her clit and her opening, trying to get a hold of herself before she touched properly.

She took her hand from her breast, placing it on the cold tiles of the wall. Would Gwen have her upright like this? Or would she have her lie in the tub, one leg hooked over the edge and one in the air. That's how she'd have Gwen, given the chance. Oh God, that's how she wanted her, just like that, with her head buried between Gwen's legs as water drizzled down her chest and stomach until she could drink it from her cunt.

She had to give in now, she couldn't hold herself back. Her fingers found her clit and circled over it, finding just the right motion to match her thoughts. Could she touch herself while eating Gwen out, would she be able to balance herself in the tub or would she have to wait, letting her pleasure build up, denied as she gave it all to Gwen. It didn't matter; she wouldn't need to touch herself. Just watching Gwen come would be enough, just tasting her on her tongue as she came would be more than enough. But alone, here, now, her fingers worked furiously, trying to keep up with her fantasy, trying to come along with her imagined Guinevere.

"Morgana?" Gwen called through the door and for a moment, Morgana thought it was part of her fantasy. The banging on the door however was not.

"Yes?" Morgana shouted, hoping she didn't sound as desperate as she did in her head. Perhaps the water and the door between them would drown out the obvious signs. She couldn't stop though, she was so close, just...

"I don't want to worry you but it’s getting late."

"Mmm-hmmm," she said back, hoping it didn't sound too much like what it was; a moan of pleasure.

"Do you want me to make you a coffee to take with you?" Gwen asked.

"God, yes, please!" Morgana shouted, not caring a jot about the coffee.

"Right, how long do you think you'll be?"

Morgana tipped her head back, getting a face full of water to bring herself down quickly, small jolts still running through her. She ran her hands over her face and moved away from the support of the wall, turning the shower off.

"I'm just coming now," she said, a lot calmer now. A small smile played on her lips when she realised what she'd said.

She somehow managed to get out of the shower, grab a towel and retreat to her room before her legs gave out on her, forcing her to collapse on her bed.

“Fuck,” she said to herself. She had to be more careful now that they were living together, especially given how relaxed their boundaries were. What if Gwen had stuck her head around the door? What if she’d just walked in?

She sat up, taking a calming breath. She’d gotten away with it. _This time_.

-x-

They were running more than a little late when she finally got to the front door. Her hair was still a bit damp and her make-up was minimal at best.

“Sorry!” she called, picking up a banana from the fruit bowl on her way past it. “Sorry, I didn’t know you were waiting. You should have gone on without me.”

“It’s no problem, it’s just the gym.” Gwen shrugged but Morgana could see the little hints of impatience, hidden just below the surface. 

She smiled apologetically again and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder as she stepped through the door, Gwen shutting it and locking it behind them.

“I’ll see you later then?” Morgana said, a mild confusion rising in her mind. The gym they both had memberships to, although Morgana’s membership was certainly more neglected than Gwen’s, was on the other side of town to their campus. They only walked as far as their garden gate together and as much as she enjoyed every moment spent with Gwen, what was the point in making herself late waiting for her? She shrugged it off when Gwen leaned in to hug her goodbye, reminding herself that sometimes friends just did nice things for each other.

“Bye,” Gwen said, pulling away from the hug and giving her a little wave. Morgana smiled and started off towards Uni.

She got about two streets away before she remembered she’d left her phone on her bedside table.

“Oh, come on,” she said to herself, stopping in her tracks. She had to go back for it, how else was Gwen meant to get hold of her at lunchtime?

She sighed and turned on her heel, jogging back to their apartment to save time and then spending almost a whole minute riffling around in her bag for her own set of keys. She would give up entirely if she’d forgotten them as well. Her fingers finally curled around one of her key rings and she wrenched them free, unlocking the door and dropping her bag on the floor just inside it.

“Phone, phone, phone...” she said to herself as she walked towards her room, like calling it would make it come to her.

She got almost three steps past the bathroom door before she realised she wasn't alone. She stopped in her tracks, listening to the running water. Her first instinct was to run to the kitchen and get herself the biggest, sharpest knife they owned but...who the hell breaks into a house to take a shower?

She turned and hovered by the door, pressing her ear to it. She could just about hear distant mewling sounds over the water. Images of shadows on the shower curtain and screeching music came to her mind and for a moment she considered kicking the door in. She took a deep breath, reminding herself not to watch Psycho again for a while. There was nobody home for a murderer to murder. It was probably just a fellow student, high as a kite and in need of a lesson in what was acceptable in society. Breaking into someone's home and borrowing their shower most certainly was not. But then...the door hadn't been kicked in, none of the windows were smashed and neither her nor Gwen were silly enough to leave keys under bricks. 

“What the hell?” she whispered to herself.

Morgana reached for the door handle, there was only one way she was going to find out. The first thing she saw was steam. She waved a hand in front of her face, trying to clear her vision and then blinked, sure she was seeing things. Seeing her vision from earlier, Gwen led, spread in the tub, one calf hooked over the rim of the tub while the other pressed against the wall. Her fantasy had been added to as well, instead of Morgana's mouth between her legs, there was the shower head, jetting water between her legs. Good lord, why had she never thought of that?

"Huh," she whispered to herself, noting that she'd been wrong about how Gwen liked to keep herself, a sparse array of trimmed hair, just like Morgana's own and the most gorgeous pink lips against her darker skin, so wet.... Morgana shook herself, remembering one shouldn't watch one's roommate jilling in the shower. 

She'd expected Gwen to scream, to cover herself and to start an argument about knocking and privacy but she stayed still, serene, her head titled back against the wall, her breathing shallow. Her eyes were closed, Morgana realised as more steam escaped through the crack in the door, Gwen hadn't seen her yet. She knew she should leave, close the door, grab her phone, go to Uni and pretend that she hadn’t seen a thing but instead she found herself leaning against the door frame unable to tear her eyes away from her Guinevere. 

There was barely any steam now; she could see clearly, she could watch the rise and fall of her chest, dark nipples looking painfully hard and completely ignored by Gwen's busy hands, one holding the shower head, the other on the tub's edge, keeping her in position. Morgana longed to reach out, stroke them, play with them. Her eyes moved downward again, over her stomach, tense from holding herself still. 

Morgana could feel her own wetness now, she could feel the creep of need returning to her even though she'd satisfied herself not an hour ago in the very same shower. Her fingers reached down to her skirt, slipping under it, thankful now that she hadn't gone with jeans this morning. She pressed her fingers to her lips, through her knickers, hoping to dull the ache but of course, it just got more insistent as her eyes followed Gwen's body down, down to where the water was rushing furiously against Gwen's clit, so pink, so wet, she could almost feel Gwen's blood pounding in her own veins. 

She pushed her knickers aside now, in for a penny, in for a pound. Gwen let out a whimper, the mewling noise Morgana had heard through the door and Morgana pressed her fingers hard against her clit. Watching Gwen, seeing her body open and free before her eyes had brought her so close, she just needed to catch her body up to her mind. Gwen's legs tensed, shaking under the effort and Morgana's threatened to give out, Morgana drew in a shaky breath as Gwen let out a moan. Morgana's eyes fluttered closed, just for a second as Gwen's opened wide.

"Fuck," Gwen said but she didn't stop, she couldn't stop even if she wanted, she was on the brink, the vision of Morgana standing across from her, one hand in her knickers and the other clutching the door frame enough to push her irrevocably over the edge.

Morgana could hear Gwen’s cries like screams in her own head and she forced her eyes open, desperate to drink in the sight of Gwen caught in a moment of absolute pleasure. When her eyes connected with Gwen’s, she froze like rabbit caught in headlights. 

“Oh God, don’t stop...” Gwen said, vaguely noticing the look of shock on Morgana’s face, the stillness of her hand but it still didn’t dawn on her that Morgana was really there, that she was more than just a product of her overactive imagination. After all, this wasn’t the first time she’d gotten off to illicit thoughts about her best friend.

“Gwen?” Morgana looked around, confused. Did she really just hear that? Was Gwen actually egging her on, encouraging her to keep going? 

“Mmmmm?” Gwen said, blissed out, turning the shower’s stream away from herself and down to the floor of the tub. 

“Guinevere?” Morgana tried again, pulling her hand out of her underwear. She wanted to be sure that she was getting all the right signals before she dared to take this any further.

Gwen opened her eyes, looking at her sideways with hazy eyes for a second before she came back to herself, hazy eyes turning wide. “Oh God, you’re real.”

“Of course I’m real.” Morgana laughed nervously, wishing she’d slipped away when she had the chance because she had no clue what to do now. Part of her wanted to run away, screaming apologies as she fled but the other part...the other part couldn’t help but notice Gwen wasn’t chucking her out, in fact she’d told her not to stop. But then, she hadn’t thought she was real. Did that mean she thought she was dreaming, imagining her as she touched herself? Oh lordy.

“I forgot my phone,” she said as Gwen sat up, reaching to turn the water off, belatedly remembering that she should explain why she was there.

“Well, it’s not in here,” Gwen replied with an awkward smile. She was blushing now, coming back to her senses fully. 

“Nope,” Morgana agreed, turning away, still holding on to the door frame. She looked at Gwen over her shoulder, still unable to leave, addicted to the sight of her. “If it’s not too personal a question, is it good? The showerhead thing, I mean. I’ve never...well, I have of course but not with...never mind.” Morgana turned again, determined to leave but Gwen’s voice pulled her back in.

"Erm..." Gwen hesitated, not quite sure how to answer, Morgana had seen it in action, she couldn't lie. Perhaps it could be another thing they could share, just between the two of them. And she couldn't deny, having the mental picture of Morgana getting off to a method she'd told her about was pretty flaming hot!

"It's great, really. A bit intense if you..."

"Oh no, I love intense!" Morgana said quickly before blushing.

"You'll love it then," Gwen confirmed, starting to blush as well. With every second that passed she grew more and more aware of her nudity. But Morgana didn't seem bothered by it. Gwen almost thought she'd seen Morgana sneaking looks every so often. But that was bound to be mere curiosity, Gwen told herself.

"And how do I...?" Morgana gestured at the showerhead.

"It's pretty easy,” Gwen turned in the tub so she could hold out the showerhead to Morgana who darted out eagerly to accept it. "You take it down, you'll have to turn the heat down, I know you like your water scalding but trust me, you want it a bit cooler for that..."

"I'll bet." Morgana smiled, remembering the cool temperature of her morning shower. That had to mean Gwen had snuck back some point yesterday and gotten herself off just like that. She considered asking Gwen if this was what she did _every_ time she said she went to the gym. No wonder she'd never seen her take a shower, she had to be taking more than her fair share in secret wank sessions.

"And then the rest is pretty self explanatory," Gwen finished with a shrug. 

"You know you don't have to wait for me to leave, right? I mean, you can do it while I'm here, I don't mind and I'd be a hypocrite if I did, I do it all the time. Actually, that's why I was so late this morning."

"I'll bear that in mind...that it's fine, I mean, not that you..." Gwen trailed off, Morgana’s nervousness starting to rub off on her. She stood and made an effort of focusing all of her attention on getting out of the tub so that she wouldn’t have to meet Morgana’s eyes.

"Of course! And sorry for...you know. I should have knocked or left straight away but I just couldn't take my eyes off you," Morgana said, babbling and not realising what she was saying.

"Really?" Gwen said, pausing in her tracks. Morgana was between her and the towel rack. She had been about to sidestep her when the image of what she'd seen came back to her, Morgana with her hand under her skirt, touching herself too.

"Yeah. Fuck, that was the wrong thing to say, wasn't it?" Morgana bit her lip, she should just hand Gwen the showerhead, apologise for this whole mess and get the hell out of there.

"No, not at all," Gwen put her hand on Morgana's wrist and noticed her flush slightly. "How about I show you how to use that?"

"Really?" Morgana asked, thinking she should pinch herself as there was no way this wasn't a dream. But Gwen was nodding and reaching for the showerhead. Morgana let go of it, watching dumbfounded as Gwen set it on the side and turned back to her.

"Now, you can't wear all these clothes in the shower, can you?" Gwen asked her with a cheeky smile on her lips.

"No, I suppose not," Morgana agreed, reaching for the hem of her t-shirt and yanking it off.

To her surprise, Gwen reached for the waist of her skirt, pushing it down onto her hips and further still until it fell to the floor. Morgana shivered, half from the chill and half from Gwen's hands on her bare skin.

"Have you always felt like that?" Gwen asked her, pulling her in close. “About me, I mean.”

"Like you wouldn’t believe..." Morgana thought back, she couldn't remember a time when she hadn't wanted Gwen like this.

Gwen took her hand, guiding her the few steps to the tub. Morgana reached up to unhook her bra while Gwen slipped off her knickers.

Morgana noticed Gwen's eyes drift down; drinking her in just like Morgana had drunk her in while she was in the throes of pleasure. Morgana waited for her to touch her, move her hands over her skin like she longed to do to Gwen, all she needed was an ok, permission to make that move. Perhaps that's what Gwen was waiting for too. Morgana leaned in to kiss her, making it clear that she wanted this, she wanted to touch Gwen and she wanted Gwen to touch her.

They broke the kiss so that Morgana could step into the tub, her hand clasped in Gwen’s like a lady stepping out of a carriage. _Oh God, was this really happening?_ Gwen joined her in the tub, proving it was. She turned until her back was to the wall, directly opposite the taps and lowered herself down, her legs open, her feet planted on the floor and her head leaning against the rim. The only thing missing was the water. 

Gwen kneeled between her legs, the floor of the bath unforgiving on her knees. She kept one hand in Morgana’s the other reaching for the showerhead before offering it to Morgana to hold. She reached behind her and turned the water on, surprising Morgana and ending up a bit soaked in the process.

“How’s that feel?” Gwen asked, laughing.

“A bit cool...” Morgana said, her nose scrunching up in concentration as Gwen fiddled with the dial. “Yes, that’s perfect.”

Gwen smiled, Morgana’s love for hot water testing her earlier warning. She took the showerhead from Morgana, soaking them both a bit more and getting a high pitched shriek from Morgana. It felt strange, not quite like Gwen’s usual sexual experiences. They were fun, sure but not like this, not to the point she was completely comfortable with herself, with her partner, not like she was with Morgana. She leaned down and kissed her, the water rushing between them. It was a strange kind of perfect.

The giggles turned into lower laughs as Gwen moved the showerhead between them, water running over Morgana's breasts, teasing at her nipples, a hard kind of touch, not too far away from the pinch of fingers. She shifted under Gwen's body, almost trying to escape the water and at the same time urging it to move on, move lower. Gwen took her cue, moving the water down over her stomach, making her tense, waiting for the drips to crawl their way down her body.

"Now you're just teasing," Morgana said when she noticed the way Gwen was watching her, the smile on her lips. It wasn't often she was completely at Gwen's mercy. She had to admit she rather liked it.

"Only a little," Gwen admitted, her hand moving over Morgana's body, following the path the water had taken. "Or perhaps I just like watching you like this."

"And I thought I was the one who liked watching," Morgana pointed out with an incline of her head, a raised eyebrow, a challenge. 

"Nobody said you were the _only_ one," Gwen bit her lip, wondering how far she could take this. "I've just never been lucky enough to catch you."

"Maybe I'll make an effort to..." Morgana was silenced by the sudden turn of Gwen's wrist, the teasing cut short and replaced with an entirely new sensation, one that left Morgana speechless for a moment.

"Maybe you should," Gwen answered even though the thought had never been finished. She knew what Morgana would have said. "Or maybe we could keep on like this, together."

"That. Was, Cheating," Morgana managed to choke out between lungfuls of air. "Fuck, that's powerful."

"I did warn you," Gwen said. She'd been doing it herself for so long she almost couldn't remember the first time she'd tried it, the overwhelming rush of water, the pressure of it. She dropped her hand lower, bringing the showerhead closer to Morgana's cunt, softening the water's impact.

"Mmmm, that's nice," Morgana said, her body relaxing, her mind calming. She reached up for Gwen, wanting her as well as the water, wanting her more. Gwen leaned down into her, her knees screaming from the way she was balancing all her weight on them, one hand keeping the water steady while the other hand come up to rest on Morgana's neck, leaving a trail of water all over her chest in its wake.

Morgana's hands came up to her cheeks, bringing their mouths together as best she could, the kiss clumsy and wet as everything else. Each movement, however accidental, changed the course of the water, breaking the consistency of it, taking Morgana by surprise every time until she couldn't tell which gasps were which or if they were both, surprise and pleasure. "Oh God, Gwen..." she mumbled, her mouth still pressed to Gwen’s.

Gwen pushed herself up, as nice as making out with her bestie was she needed to see this, her countless idle fantasies come to life. She needed to be witness to what she was doing to Morgana. She pulled the showerhead back sharply, turning the water hard again, making it pound against Morgana's clit furiously before bringing it close, turning it soft again. Morgana arched her back up, following the water as it was pulled back again, swearing when she couldn't quite catch it and letting her hips fall back down as it returned to her.

Gwen knew she could keep it still, let her come as simply and easily as she had done herself but that wasn't quite as fun. And she knew for sure were their positions switched, Morgana would wring out every last drop of pleasure from her until she couldn't take it anymore. 

"Do you like that?" she asked, desperate to hear her, to hear the rough edge on her voice from where she was kept on the brink. Morgana cried out something Gwen couldn't quite catch but coupled with the way she was nodding enthusiastically, it had to be a yes. "Good because I love having you like this."

Morgana moaned again, scrabbling for whatever part of Gwen she could get her hands on, her agreement written in the sharp bite of those perfectly manicured nails and in bright lipstick smeared over her shoulder and neck. Gwen pulled the showerhead back, smiling as she turned Morgana's head for another kiss, feeling the body under her tense and relax, hearing the muffled sounds caught between their lips.

Eventually Morgana broke from the kiss, scrunching up her face and wriggling away, the water too much for her sensitive clit. "Ok, ok, that'll do!"

Gwen laughed, marvelling how Morgana could go from completely sexual to entirely adorable in less than the beat of a heart. She sat up on her knees, reaching behind her and turning off the water, unceremoniously dropping the showerhead wherever it landed and returning to Morgana, catching a few beads of water from the inside of Morgana's thigh on her fingers as she came to sit between them again.

"And that's how that works," Gwen said after a beat, a flush creeping onto her cheeks now, nervous as to what to say and do now that she'd just gotten her best friend and roommate off.

"Yes, that's certainly something," Morgana said, her eyes moving over Gwen's body, her mind working overdrive thinking up all the things they could do now. She pushed herself up, catching Gwen in her arms and kissing her, making sure that there was no room for doubt or reason. "Come on," she said between kisses. "I bought a new Rabbit the other day that I've been dying to try out. I can't imagine any better way to return the favour, can you?"

"Well, it's only fair, I suppose," Gwen said, her nerves soothed. She stood, climbing out of the tub with more grace than she could usually muster. She held her hand out to Morgana again, knowing that weak knees and wet surfaces didn't work well together. Her heart raced when Morgana took her hand with a smile. "After you, my love."


End file.
